Heroes R
Heroes R, also known as Heroes R: The Animation, is a action animated web series created by Kidtendo TM. The show was going to be a comic book series by Kidtendo at first but then changed it into a Dragon Ball Z and Persona 5-style action packed animated series. Heroes R started airing on YouTube and Instagram on November 22nd, 2019 and ended airing on December 31st, 2019. Overview Heroes R follows the adventures of Jason, Sonic, Warrior, Liberty and more as they fight with powerful villains whose goals are trying to take over the world or defeating them. However, Jason has came across a new companion of his which is a Guardian Spirit named Flamefighter. With each villain returning for a "round 2, 3 or more" such as Ultra (which is his Alpha counterpart) and Negaman (planned season 2), the main hero characters must learn new skills of fighting to become more powerful than or like the villains they fight or fought with and obtain new powers and abilities. The show is very similar to Dragon Ball Z (or Super), DB fan shows like Super Mario Bros. Z and Persona 5 which means that characters such as Goku, Joker or Mario fights with various strong and ultimate villains such as Frieza, Shido Bowser and obtain new abilities, items and powers by being powerful against the enemy. As of now, Season 1 has been completed and is known as the Ultra Alpha Saga. Season 2 A second season is planned to be released in 2020, dubbed "Heroes R: The All-Star Saga". Kidtendo analyzed the second season by himself. Here's the analyzed info of Season 2: * Liberty will be taking the role as the main protagonist from now on. * All-Star will appear as the 2nd Season's main antagonist. This All-Star will be a new, updated and upgraded version of All-Star: All-Star 7.0. * It is possible if Shadow from both Heroes and Sonic will ever make an appearance in Season 2 of Heroes R. * Liberty will be using the Colorful Sapphires normally to become her Unlimit state, rather than her Ultra state. The Ultra state is for those who unleashes their "inner" super'heroness while the Unlimit state is for those who unleashes their '''hero'ness. * All-Star is being voiced by Anna Gjekaj. * Amanda may be friends with Liberty once fighting with each other again. * All-Star may be considered as the most powerful villain in Season 2 of Heroes R. Probably more powerful than Ultra Alpha and with a evil version of her power. * Season 2 may feature more flashy fights. * It is possible if 7-12 episodes may be made and aired on YouTube and Instagram. * Season 2 may be going in a dark tone, rather than light toned like Season 1. It may be dark toned due to Invincible appearing in a dark dimension from the future and dark versions of the Sapphires from that same dimension. Season 2 Overview Heroes R: Season 2 follows the adventures of Liberty and more as they fight with a returning but upgraded powerful villain named All-Star 7.0, whose powers are from the Unlimit form but opposite and her goal is to conquer the world. Production In November 18th, 2019, Jason Murph (Kidtendo) was planning to make a comic series with 10 volumes titled "Heroes R". However, in November 19th, 2019, Kidtendo was watching fan videos of Sonic fighting with various enemies in his games, including a bit of Dragon Ball Z. In November 20th, 2019, Kidtendo made a Google Slides presentation of Jason and Ultra fighting. Until later, he changed it to a official series of his own title "Heroes R". Reception With the episode 1 preview being released on November 21st, 2019 on both YouTube and Instagram, it is met with acclaimed response, with those saying that the animation is so great and very nice. Trivia * Heroes R was going to be a comic book series but instead, it became a web series with the same art by Kidtendo from the comics. * The series centers around fighting and fast-paced action, which is based on Dragon Ball Z. * It's said that All-Star 7.0 have a shiny skin due to using beautifully oil on her. It's unknown why she uses oil to make her look beautiful or otherwise '''hot. * At first, Season 2 was going to be about the main heroes stopping a extra-unstoppable different villain but instead of a new Supervillain, it was switched to All-Star, with the ability to have the powers of the power Invince, a class and power where those can use invincible powers without being in a power form such as Unlimit, Obsidian and Shadow. * Although All-Star 7.0 has the ability to do everything from the Unlimit form, she can also have the ability to do everything of the Shadow form once using the dark versions of the 7 Colorful Sapphires from the dark future of the Imagiplanet. Links A link of season 1 of Heroes R: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmHydBtpmDxWdEczdAFSJ5_VQjk-aWR6e